This invention relates generally to rotary bearings with split rings and, more particularly, to a split outer ring for a housed antifriction bearing.
Many applications, such as line shafting, for example, require bearings that are installed radially rather than axially, over the end of a shaft. Such bearings used in the main bearing positions of two-cycle and four-cycle engines typically use split (or fractured) outer rings. To avoid fretting of the outer rings and to reduce wear of the bearing seats, the outer rings are made oversize to engage the bearing seats with a moderate interference fit.
The normal assembly procedure is to place a split cage and roller assembly, or other complement of rolling elements, on the crankshaft journal and then install the split outer ring over them. A snap ring or wire ring may be placed around the outer ring to hold the halves together. The crankshaft with the split outer ring and rolling elements is then fitted into bearing seats in the engine block. A cover providing the other half of the bearing seat is then installed over the split outer ring, and the assembly is bolted together.
Traditionally, the outer ring is split in two places 180 degrees apart. A dowel pin in the engine block engages the split outer ring to locate the race axially and to orient the split. Typically the ring splits are oriented so they are located 10 to 30 degrees from the parting line between the engine block and the cover.
Fitting the split outer ring in the engine block causes the halves of the outer ring to shift out of alignment as one half is compressed radially inward by the interference fit while the other half is free and not compressed. When the cover is installed and bolted to the engine block, the split surfaces of the outer ring bind together. This can result in mismatch of the outer ring at the split locations, causing undesirable noise or premature fatigue failure of the outer ring or rolling elements.
Some manufacturers have tried to overcome this problem by installing the outer rings with the ring split plane 90 degrees to the split line between the engine block and cover. Such a configuration is unsatisfactory because the split portion of the outer ring is then located in the most heavily loaded part of the load zone.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present split bearing rings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.